Der Auferstehungstrank für Voldemort
by Kathrina CH
Summary: Es war eine düstere Nacht, als Lucius mit einem Leinensack in der Hand auf dem Friedhof erschien. Von da an ging alles den Bach runter. - Übersetzung der englischen Kurzgeschichte von Emily Waters - Rating: Deftige Sprache


Der Auferstehungstrank für Voldemort

Disclamer: Nichts hier gehört mir. Die Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren JKR, wir spielen nur damit, und die Geschichte gehört der ebenfalls wunderbaren (jedoch sehr unterschiedlichen) Emily Waters (Ihre Nummer hier ist 1462943) . Eine Warnung an alle, bevor sie diesen Link anklicken und ihre Seite nach weiteren Geschichten durchsuchen:

**Obwohl diese Geschichte bis auf ein paar saftige Ausdrücke weitgehend jugendfrei ist, möchte ich alle warnen, die das Privatterritorium der Autorin derselben betreten: Ihre übrigen Geschichten sind zwar hoch dramatisch und sehr intelligent aufgebaut, aber weder jugend- noch gewaltfrei.**

**Der Auferstehungstrank für Voldemort **

_von Emily Waters _

Die Todesser waren am Friedhof versammelt. Sie erwarteten die Ankunft von Harry Potter, um sein Blut zu bekommen und den Dunklen Lord wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Zurzeit sah der Dunkle Lord eher wie ein schleimiger Klumpen Fleisch als wie das gefürchtete Objekt der Bewunderung aus.

Endlich passierte es! Lucius Malfoy erschien mit einem großen Sack aus Leinen. Etwas bewegte sich darin.

"He!" schrie Pettigrew. "Was ist aus dem Plan mit dem Trimagischen Turnier und dem Pokal geworden, der in einem Portschlüssel verwandelt werden sollte?"

Lucius gähnte. "Na ja, die Idee klang gut, aber es hat sich gezeigt, dass sie zu kompliziert war, und sie brauchte eine Ewigkeit. Außerdem wollte ich nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass Potter vom Drachen gefressen wird. Oder von den Meerleuten. Wenigstens nicht, bevor wir sein Blut bekommen haben."

"Na gut", murmelte Peter. "Tun wir es".

Er stand über dem Kessel und sang. Er sang etwas über den Knochen des Vaters, der seinen Sohn wiederbeleben sollte, und das Fleisch des Dieners, das ebenfalls etwas in der Art bewirken sollte. Er hackte dann seine Hand ab und warf sie in den Kessel.

Lucius gähnte wieder. "Verdammt, Peter, die Spitze deiner Fingerkuppe hätte es auch getan. Beeil dich endlich!"

"Es ist ein heikles Verfahren", beklagte sich Pettigrew. „Hetz mich nicht und gib mir sein Blut."

"OK", sagte Lucius, schnappte sich den Dolch, den ihm Peter gab, und stach damit in den Leinensack hinein. Ein lauter Schrei ertönte, und als Lucius den Dolch herauszog, war er getränkt mit Blut.

„'Tschuldigung, kleiner Kumpel", sagte Lucius sanft und streichelte den Sack. „Wir brauchten nur dein Blut, damit wir den Dunklen Lord wiederbeleben können. Nimm's nicht persönlich." Ein unterdrücktes Wimmern entwich dem Sack.  
Peter betrachtete den blutigen Dolch schadenfroh.

"Das Blut des Feindes… Wahrhaftig der wichtigste Teil in dem Prozess", sagte er verträumt. „Das gibt dem Auferstandenen die Menschlichkeit. Siehst du, ohne das Blutvergießen…"

Lucius winkte ab. „Wir haben uns versammelt, um den Dunklen Lord zu verehren und nicht, um dein Geplapper zu hören. Gott, brauch ich dringend einen Schluck!" Sagte er, holte seinen Flachmann und trank. „Feuerwhiskey", sagte er verträumt. „Das Einzige, was mich in diesen Tagen auf den Beinen hält, echt."

Pettigrew betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. „Dein Leben ist doch nicht so schlecht, Lucius."

"Nicht?" fragte Lucius verbittert. "Hässliches Weib, rückgratloser Sohn… und ich habe einen verlorenen Horkrux auf dem Gewissen. Es ist Scheiße, in meiner Haut zu stecken, Peter."

Peter schüttete das Blut in den Kessel und setzte das Brauen fort. "Sag mir doch", murmelte Peter, „wie in aller Welt hast du es geschafft, Harry Potter zu erwischen und ihn von Hogwarts zu entführen?

"Es war viel zu einfach", grinste Lucius. Ich habe mich mit Vielsafttrank in Dumbledore verwandelt, und fragte unseren lieben Harry, ob ich an ihm einen neuen Zauberspruch ausprobieren dürfe. Sein Gryffindor'scher Mut, sein opferwilliger Geist und sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore waren sein Untergang. "Lucius streichelte den Leinensack wieder. „Eine halbe Sekunde später war er verhext, unbeweglich, gefesselt und wurde aus Hogwarts getragen."

"Schön, richtig schön", nickte Peter. „OK, der Auferstehungstrank ist gebraut. Legen wir den Dunklen Lord hinein."

Zwei unbedeutende hässliche Todesser bewegten sich, hoben den schleimigen Fleischklumpen, der zu einem Dunklen Lord wiederauferstehen sollte, und ließen ihn in den Kessel plumpsen. Es gab ein "Platsch" und etwas rührte sich. Nebel und Dampf stiegen aus dem Kessel, und dann erschien ES. Der Dunkle Lord war auferstanden und stand vor ihnen.

Die Masken fielen den Todessern vom Kopf und ihre Mäuler waren vor Schrecken weit aufgesperrt.

Der Dunkle Lord war im Körper eines Schweins auferstanden.  
Das Schwein hatte ein Ringelschwänzchen, eine stumpfe Schnute und ein paar böse blitzende Augen.

"Mein Lord?" fragte Pettigrew zögerlich.

"Grunz", sagte das Schwein. Das "Grunz" klang etwas finster.

"Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" wollte Yaxley wissen. Er schaute Pettigrew böse an. "Wie konntest du das versauen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht!" heulte Peter jämmerlich. „Ich habe mich genau an das Rezept gehalten."  
Dolohov tigerte über den Friedhof. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, das ist nicht gut", murmelte er. „Warum mussten wir das Tränkebrauen Wurmschwanz anvertrauen? Was haben wir uns dabei gedacht? Wir wussten doch, dass er ein Versager ist. Er könnte nicht einmal Jesus am Ostersonntag wiederauferstehen lassen!  
Lucius zuckte lässig mit den Schultern. "Na, ich weiß nicht, wo euer Problem liegt, Leute. Ich finde dieses Schweinchen cool.

Yaxley schickte ihm einen Mörderblick. "Bist du denn total hirnverbrannt?"

"Was ist denn?" sagte Lucius beschwichtigend, aber seine Mundwinkel begannen amüsiert zu zucken.

Pettigrew erhob verzweifelt seie Arme. "Du bist doch gar nicht Lucius, stimmt´s?" fragte er mit vollkommen verzweifelter Stimme.  
"Nee", sagte der blonde Mann. Er griff in seine Tasche und zog eine kleine Flasche mit einer Flüssigkeit darin heraus. Er trank sie, und plötzlich wurden die blonden Haare schwarz, die grauen Augen wurden grün, und er schrumpfte um einige Zentimeter. Vor der Gruppe von Todessern mit dem Schwein stand Harry Potter und strahlte wie ein Maienkäfer.

"Harry Potter, mit Vielsafttrank in Lucius verwandelt", murmelte Yaxley. "Das nenne ich Pech".

"Und in dem Leinensack?" Fragte Dolohov bitter.  
"… befindet sich ein Schwein", sagte Harry und streichelte den Leinensack zärtlich. „Entschuldige bitte, kleiner Freund."

Peter Pettigrew stand der Ohnmacht nahe.  
"Na, wie unser Peter hier sagte", erklärte Harry lässig, "das Blut des Feindes gibt dem Auferstandenen seine Menschlichkeit. Oder, in diesem Falle…" sagte Harry, während er den Dunklen Lord nachdenklich beobachtete. „Na ja, egal…".

Das Schwein grunzte wieder

"Wir sind so am Arsch" murmelte Yaxley. Er wird uns verdammt noch mal umlegen."

"Wie denn?" fragte Harry vernünftig. "Er hat keine entgegengesetzten Daumen und kann darum keinen Zauberstab halten. Er kann nicht reden und somit auch keine Flüche sagen. Und weil er eine Menge Horkruxe hat, wird er ewig weiterleben als Schwein. Ihr müsst euch nur gut um ihn kümmern, ihr wisst doch, gut füttern, was auch immer, aber ich würde seine Rache nicht zu sehr fürchten. Ich meine, ehrlich, was soll er denn auch anstellen können, auf den Teppich scheißen?"

Langsam begann sich Dolohov zu entspannen. "Du weißt doch, Harry, wir sind alle müde von diesem Krieg. Wir alle wollten schon eine Weile lang den Schwanz einziehen und fliehen. Dies könnte genau die Verschnaufpause sein, die wir brauchten."

"Jaa" sagte Pettigrew kurzatmig. "Gott, ich bin so müde von diesem Todessermist." Er schaute sich seinen Armstumpf an. "Na gut, wenn ihn dies in seinen Schweinekörper bis in alle Ewigkeit stecken lässt, dann war es das wohl wert."

Yaxley klatschte: "Hurra für Harry Potter!"

"Hurra!" schrieen die Todesser. "Lang lebe Harry Potter!"

Das Schwein grunzte.

Harry Potter grinste.

"Nur aus Neugier, Harry", fragte Peter nachdenklich. "Wie konntest du Lucius erwischen, als er dich entführen wollte?"

"Gute Frage", sagte Harry gedankenverloren. "Ich sitze im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, als etwas vollkommen Ungewöhnliches passiert. Dumbledore kommt hinein und sagt: 'Harry, mein Junge, ich habe einen Spruch, den ich testen möchte, wärst du so mutig und nett und treu und selbstlos mir zu erlauben, diesen Spruch an dir zu versuchen? Du vertraust mir doch, oder?' Daraufhin habe ich ihn sofort lahm gelegt."

Pettigrew schaute ihn fragend an.

"Siehst du, sobald er es gesagt hatte, wusste ich, dass es nicht der echte Dumbledore sein konnte", erklärte Harry. "Der echte Dumbledore hätte mich nie um Erlaubnis gefragt. Er würde den Spruch zuerst an mir versuchen, und sich danach entschuldigen, wenn es schief gehen sollte."

**... Ende...**


End file.
